


The Midday Special

by forheart



Series: minjoon bingo [3]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Coworkers AU, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Slice of Life, bc apparently i do that all the time, one subtle the other blatant, single mother, trans boy, warning: period talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forheart/pseuds/forheart
Summary: Hoseok is the Assistant Manager of a restaurant. Kim Seokjin is their best waitress. Min Yoongi is the waitress that will sometimes show up on time and will sometimes curse at the customers. Kim Namjoon is their newest waiter. Park Jimin is the busboy who trails behind Namjoon and catches everything he drops. And Jeon Jungkook is their dishwasher who has a septum piercing and smokes between meals.Together, they're a family.(fulfilling the coworkers square of the bingo card)(To avoid the period conversations, they're at the end of the first part and beginning  of the second part)





	

**Jimin & Hoseok**

The owner was a sink or swim kind of guy. He wanted his employees to learn how to swim or drown trying. And if they drowned, they were fired after their first shift. He didn’t want to waste money training someone who couldn’t survive their most stressful situations.

6 to 8.

Dinner rush.

Jimin was busy playing dish tetris so that he wouldn’t have to take trips back to the kitchen. He had a coffee cup stacked precariously on top of three dinner plates and a soup bowl.

Hoseok lifted the cup and the bowl, and added it to his empty tray.

Jimin gave a sigh of relief.

Hoseok gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, and walked to the kitchen.

This is where Hoseok, assistant manager of Morning Glory diner, and the owner, his uncle, differed. Hoseok didn’t like seeing others fail. And would do anything to help them out. Especially if they were a bus boy who had never worked a day of his life.

Jimin didn’t master the art of balancing dirty dishes on his first shift. But he did wipe down tables until they were spotless, alerted Seokjin when customers needed refills, helped Jungkook wash dishes when she was overwhelmed, and kept an eternal smile on his face the whole time.

It was 10:30. They had stopped seating families at 9. Only two tables were full. Hoseok was in the back counting up tips and dividing them between the servers and the kitchen staff.

Jimin leaned against the fridge, head occasionally dropping, then lifting up suddenly. He blinked. Then his head dropped, again.

Hoseok chuckled. “Stay awake kid. We don’t leave until the last family does.”

“I have an early work out tomorrow,” Jimin mumbled, “and a headache.” He rubbed at his eyes. Cute.

“If it makes you feel better,” Jungkook spoke as she pulled a cigarette from her back pocket. “You have a ketchup stain on your pants.”

Jimin’s eyes blinked awake. “What?”

Jungkook lit up the cigarette in her mouth, she blew out a stream of smoke. “Yeah. For the past hour or something. My bet is some jackass’s brat smeared their hands on your pants instead of using a napkin.”

Hoseok took the cigarette from her hands, “No smoking indoors.”

“Fuck off.”

“You smoke outside, or I throw this away,” Hoseok waved the lit cigarette in front of Jungkooks’ face. She glared at him. The thick eyeliner, the septum piercing, and 5 extra centimeters of height added to the dishwasher’s intimidation factor. They may have scared Hoseok months ago when she first started working, but not anymore. Now he smiled as he taunted her. As he did that, Jimin dashed to the employee bathroom. Jungkook scoffed. She snatched the cigarette from Hoseok’s hand, muttered _jackass_ under her breath, and stormed outside.

Hoseok laughed lightly. He turned to the fridge, and noticed the empty place where Jimin previously stood. He sighed. Hoseok walked to the employee locker room and grabbed his backpack.

He saw Jimin’s red converse under the door of the first stall, and heard his sniffles through the door. Hoseok dug through the small compartment on his backpack, found what he was looking for, and held the pad under the door. The sniffles stopped. The pad was taken.

Hoseok waited by the sinks for Jimin. He walked out slowly, cautiously, and looked up at Hoseok with wide red eyes. He looked smaller than he already was. “You promise not to tell anyone?” Jimin asked.

“I promise,” Hoseok said.

Jimin nodded to himself. He still walked slowly. He had tied his hoodie around his waist, to hide the red spot in his pants. “How did you know?”

“How did I know what?” Hoseok asked.

Jimin chewed on his bottom lip. He lathered his hands in soap and scrubbed. “Everything,” Jimin said in a quiet voice.

“I’m the one who looks over the applications, I saw your social security number,” Hoseok said.

Jimin’s shoulders slumped. “Did you tell the manager?”

“That’s not something he needs to know,” Hoseok dismissed.

Jimin rinsed his hands. He looked up at Hoseok, his eyes more red than before, and asked “You don’t care?”

“You work with two lesbians and I’m gay. Do you think we care about that?” Hoseok said.

Jimin released a breath he had been holding. He laughed lightly. “You’re gay, really?”

“You don’t believe me?” Hoseok said.

Jimin’s eyes curved into a smile, “Not at all.”

Hoseok took Jimin in a headlock and messed up his hair. “Don’t challenge your boss like that.”

“You’re not the boss,” Jimin laughed. He pulled on Hoseok’s forearm.

“Right now I’m in charge,” Hoseok loosened his grip on Jimin’s neck, his tone turned softer, “and I look after my employees okay?”

Jimin nodded. He leaned against Hoseok’s chest. His laughter had turned into tears. He buried in his face in Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok stroked Jimin’s hair, and waited for him to calm down.

When Jimin’s sobs slowed down, he asked, “Why do you have pads in your backpack?”

“My best friend always forgets to carry one,” Hoseok answered.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

Jimin froze. He was still crying.

“What is it?” Hoseok asked.

“Table 2 left,” It was Seokjin’s voice.

Hoseok’s heartbeat raced.

“I need the busboy to clean up the table,” Seokjin continued.

“I’ll send him out,” Hoseok said.

They heard Seokjin’s heels click against the wood floor as she walked off.

“Gay my ass,” Jimin scoffed.

Hoseok let go of Jimin. “You have five minutes, then I need you out on the floor.”

“Yes boss,” Jimin saluted.

Hoseok gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll be okay kid.”

Jimin believed him. Hoseok could see that Jimin believed him. From his earnest smile to the way his shoulders squared. The kid would be fine.

Hoseok officially added him to the work schedule.

 

 

 

 

**Hoseok & Yoongi**

Yoongi walked casually through the back door to the kitchen.

Hoseok didn’t look up from the clipboard he wrote on, “You’re late.”

“What else is new?” Yoongi muttered. She pulled off her black hoodie, she only wore bra, and shoved it in her backpack. She pulled on the grey t shirt with the diner logo that all servers wore. Her jagged bleached bangs brushed the top of her eyelids. She tied up her long thin hair into a ponytail. She punched Hoseok’s shoulder. She did it again. And again.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. He walked to the locker room. Yoongi followed him. Hoseok spoke, “I told you to stop changing in the kitchen. It’s a health hazard.”

“Fuck off,” Yoongi said.

“And work on your language,” Hoseok said. He dug through his backpack and found a tampon, he handed it to Yoongi, “Jungkook’s picking up your foul words.”

Yoongi took the tampon with a big gummy smile. “That’s not the only thing she picked up from me.”

Hoseok raised one eyebrow.

Yoongi made a v with her fingers and stuck her tongue through it. Hoseok rolled his eyes. Yoongi waved at him. “Thanks bestie,” she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

After their work shifts, Hoseok and Yoongi would sit in the back corner booth, dim the lights, and drink a bottle of beer together. Yoongi had invited Seokjin to join them, but she had said she was too busy.

“Are you disappointed?” Yoongi asked.

Hoseok scoffed, “No. I’m gay.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t” Yoongi said, “but now that you bring it up…”

“You and the new guy,” Hoseok mumbled. He took a sip form the bottle.

“Speaking of the new guy, Jimin- right? His ass is better than mine. I’m offended,” Yoongi said.

“You have the flattest ass out of all of us.”

Yoongi kicked Hoseok under the diner. Hoseok laughed.

“It’s okay, I’m hiring someone with negative ass. At least you’ll beat someone.”

“Good, I’m tired of picking up double shifts,” Yoongi said. She took the beer bottle from Hoseok and took a swig.

“That’s because you have no work ethic.”

“No, it’s because of night school,” Yoongi said.

Hoseok looked up. He had dark bags under his eyes. His collarbones were popping out more. Why hadn’t Yoongi been noticing these things.

“You’re finally getting your high school diploma?”

“I have the time, now that my mom is in ashes,” she said, tone too casual for Hoseok’s liking. She held the bottle up, to her mom, he hoped. “And now that Jungkook moved in, I only have to pay for half of everything.”

“So it turned serious?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi twisted the bottle in her hands. “I guess it did…”

“Have you talked to her yet?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi couldn’t look him in the eyes. “No… how do I even approach that?”

Hoseok shrugged. He crossed out a name. Scribbled in another.

Yoongi wanted to ask him a lot of things. How was his sister? Was he going to take the college entrance exam this year? Did he like his apartment? She settled with, “Who is the person with negative ass?”

“A friend of Seokjin’s.”

Yoongi’s smile turned devious, “So that’s why you hired him so quickly.”

“No, it’s because he’s a hard worker. He’s in the engineering program of his university.”

“And Seokjinnie recommended him,” Yoongi teased.

Hoseok pushed Yoongi’s face away. Yoongi laughed. “When are you going to admit that you like her?”

“I don’t like her,” His tone turned dark. Yoongi knew this Hoseok, the one where if she pushed any further he would be angry. Angry Hoseok doesn’t come out often, and Yoongi didn’t want to be the one to bring him out.

Hoseok continued, “I was with Hunchul for years, remember?”

“Yeah but Hunchul was an ass. And you were only with him because he’s like us.”

“What do you mean like us?”

“You and me,” Yoongi motioned between her and Hoseok, “We’re emotionally stunted. We can’t have conversations about our feelings or that kind of bullshit.”

Hoseok couldn’t even try to defend himself. Yoongi didn’t give him the time. She continued speaking, “Honestly, guys are easier to date because they don’t want to talk about that stuff.”

“Then why are you a lesbian?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi finished the bottle. Her smile returned. “Because girls are hot.”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok said with a laugh.

“Have you seen girls. Like Seokjin has big lips, and those long legs. And have you seen Jungkook’s boobs, she may be a teenager but god those things are amazing.”

“You’re not allowed to talk for the rest of the night.”

“They’re like pillows, I sleep like a baby on those things.”

Hoseok couldn’t stop laughing, neither could Yoongi.

This. This was the easy part. Talking, laughing, and knowing that Hoseok was never going to leave. This was Yoongi’s favorite part of their best friendship.

Still.

She wished she could ask the hard stuff.

 

 

 

 

**Yoongi & Seokjin**

Seokjin smiled brightly as she collected everyone’s credit cards. She would complain about splitting a check six ways, but together the teenagers piled all their bills into a mountain in the middle for a tip. That would give Seokjin the push she needed for the birthday party at the local pizza arcade.

Her smile dropped when she saw Yoongi leaning against the cash register. Yoongi held her face up with her hand, exposing the pen tattoo on her forearm and the quotation marks on her wrist. She also had three piercings on one ear and two on the other, not that the place cared about presentation when hiring people. Which was great for Namjoon and, also, for Seokjin herself.

“Don’t you have tables to serve?” Seokjin asked Yoongi.

“I’m caught up for now,” Yoongi said without looking, “Besides this is more interesting.”

Seokjin started sliding the cards. Yoongi elbowed her. Seokjin glared. Yoongi pointed at the back of the diner.

Jimin had cleared the dishes off a table. He leaned over it and was wiping it down. Namjoon was trying really hard to take a family’s order, but his eyes kept going back and forth between the family and Jimin.

Seokjin smiled to herself “Of course he would.”

“Namjoon has a type, huh?”

“Yeah, small and cute. But he’s the most awkward flirt in the world, so expect six months of this before he stutters out a confession.”

Yoongi slumped against the pedestal. “I’m impatient. Maybe I’ll speed it up tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?” Seokjin asked. She waited for the receipts to print.

“Drinks after work. You in or out?”

Seokjin thought about tonight. Taehyung was with his dad for the weekend. “I’m in.” Seokjin said as she walked away.

Yoongi straightened up. She smiled.

Jungkook had her second job that night and wasn’t able to join. So Yoongi did everything in her power to make sure everyone was as drunk as possible. Namjoon was a smart boy, and would slowly sip at his drink. And Hoseok had known Yoongi for years and would glare at her if she tried to pour more in his half empty glass.

Seokjin, Yoongi already knew, was a happy drunk. She would giggle into her glass and sing every other word. Yoongi sat Seokjin next to Hoseok and prayed something would happen tonight. What did she want to happen, she wasn’t sure. But in the end nothing did. Because Hoseok laughed along with Seokjin, and did his best to make sure the new employees were included in the conversation. He spent less time with Seokjin and more time making Jimin and Namjoon feel like they were part of the family. Yoongi applauded him for that, but was upset with him at the same time.

There was one beautiful moment where he froze in his seat. Because Seokjin pouted until he ordered more fries, and had a smudge of ketchup on her face. He told her about it. She asked him to wipe it off. He held his breath as he cleaned her with a napkin. Yoongi laughed internally.

Jimin turned out to be a lightweight, his cheeks flushed red after only one drink. He sat next to Namjoon on the other booth. Every once in a while, he would hug Namjoon’s arm, or lean into his space. Namjoon’s face turned more red every time Jimin touched him. When Jimin started to fall asleep on Namjoon’s arm, Hoseok made the decision to take him home.

“Wait no!” Yoongi shouted, everyone stared at her. Yoongi pulled on her hoodie sleeves. She pointed at Seokjin, “Who will take her home.”

Hoseok seemed torn.

Seokjin leaned on her hand into the table, “Aww, do you worry about me?” She patted Hoseok’s thigh, “This is why you’re my favorite, you always look out for us.”

Hoseok coughed, “Thank you.”

“I’m serious Hoseokie, you’re my best boss ever,” She kept patting his thigh as she spoke, her hand getting dangerously close to Hoseok’s crotch.

Hoseok coughed again. “Yoongi, you can take her home.”

Yoongi’s smile fell.

“I can take Jimin home,” she said.

“You don’t know where Jimin lives.  And I know you and Seokjin live in the same building.”

Seokjin’s apartment was two floors above Yoongi’s. They took the same train home. But that wasn’t the point. There was a reason Yoongi had made sure Seokjin drank all night.

“What about Namjoon?” She asked in one last desperate attempt.

“I live on the other side of the city. And I have a lecture tomorrow morning,” Namjoon said, smile apologetic, “Otherwise I would walk her home.”

Yoongi sighed. She accepted her fate.

They split the tab three ways, then parted.

Seokjin had to lean against Yoongi, which was impossibly hard in her damn heels. “How do you fucking walk in those,” Yoongi mumbled.

When they got off the subway, Seokjin tripped and almost caused them both to eat the concrete. Yoongi steadied them by grabbing a nearby pole. Seokjin giggled into Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi glared. Seokjin’s cheeks were red and flushed, her eyeliner smeared in the corner. Any other day Yoongi’s breath would be taken away, but Yoongi was tired, and frustrated, and had a girlfriend who would be waiting at home in a few hours. Yoongi made Seokjin take off her high heels, and carried them the rest of the way.

“Which apartment is yours?” Yoongi asked.

“5th floor. It’s number 56.”

“You sure?”

“No,” Seokjin giggled. Yoongi sighed. Drunk pretty girls were the worst.

There was a kid asleep against one of the doors. He used a Yokai Watch backpack as a pillow and leaned against a suitcase.

“What the hell,” Yoongi said to herself.

Seokjin blinked at the kid. Her face turned into a smile, “Taehyungie is home.”

Yoongi almost dropped her. She leaned Seokjin against the wall. She lightly pushed on the kid. He blinked awake. He had the same drowsy face as Seokjin, and the same wide pout. Yoongi whispered, “Get up brat.”

“I’m tired,” he blinked, then he smiled and stood up, he ran to Seokjin, “Mommy!”

Yoongi’s eyes widened.

“Taehyungie, what are you doing here,” Seokjin slurred. She leaned down to hug him, his tiny arms barely wrapped around her neck.

“Daddy said to wait for you.”

Yoongi’s jaw dropped. She reached into Seokjin’s jacket pocket and dug out her keys. She unlocked the door and led both the sleepy son and tired mom to the back bedroom. She dropped Seokjin on the bed. Taehyung refused to go to sleep without changing. Yoongi was about to refuse, but the kid blinked up at her with big brown sleepy eyes. He had thick eyelashes, just like his mother.

“Please?” he asked.

“Fine,” Yoongi groaned.

She grabbed the first pair of pajamas she found, they were on top of a pile of dirt laundry, and helped him put them on. Then she sat him back on his mom’s bed. He curled into her arms, and she easily hugged him.

Yoongi sighed. They were cute, she admitted, but a handful.

She texted Jungkook to let her know that she couldn’t make it home that night. Her conscience wouldn’t rest if she let a kid take care of his drunk mom. She has too many memories of that. Then she dug out blankets from a storage closet and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Seokjin woke up in her jeans, with all of her makeup still on, and a throbbing headache. “How much did I drink last night?” She asked herself. She found Tylenol in the bathroom, and swallowed two down by drinking faucet water. She leaned against the bathroom mirror. She was glad Taehyung was with his dad for the weekend. She didn’t think she could handle his energy with this headache.

“No silly!”

She stared at her reflection.

“I’ll start over. You’re the bus driver…”

She’s heard this joke. Taehyung learned it at school last week and was excited to share it with his dad.

She ran into the living room.

Taehyung was there. His big ears stuck out from under his messy bowl haircut. He wore the same teenage mutant ninja turtle pajamas he had been wearing for the past two weeks. The same ones that last night she finally got him to agree to let her wash. “There are 20 people on the bus. Then 30 get on. Then 45 get off.”

“Hold on, I’m shit at math.”

Taehyung was sitting on Yoongi’s lap.

“Okay, finish the joke.”

“Then 80 people get on the bus, then 60 people get off. What was the bus driver’s name?”

Yoongi glared at Taehyung, “How the fuck am I supposed to know?”

Taehyung laughed, “Her name is Yoongi. Remember, you’re the bus driver.”

“Well damn. I should have paid attention.”

Seokjin’s blood boiled.

She walked into the living room and picked Taehyung up from Yoongi’s lap. “Good morning monkey,” she kissed him on the cheek. He giggled. She smiled and asked, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung smiled.

Seokjin smiled softly at him, “Get your coat, we’ll go to the bakery for breakfast.”

She placed Taehyung on the ground. He took off running to his room.

When Seokjin heard the door close, she faced Yoongi with a hard glare. Yoongi had a blank expression on her face, as if she didn’t see anything wrong. As if she just didn’t care, like she doesn’t any other day. That insolence on Yoongi’s face only further fueled the anger growing inside of Seokjin. She channeled all of her anger into her voice as she said, “Stay away from my son.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows shot up, no longer impassive but surprised. _Surprised._ She had the audacity to tease, “Not even a good morning. Or some _thanks_ for bringing you home last night.”

“Thank you,” Seokjin snapped. “Now get out.”

Yoongi scoffed. She stood up and snatched her leather jacket off the coat rack by the door. She mumbled under her breath, “Now I know why you’re a hard ass.”

Seokjin took a deep breath. She tried not to shout. “You can’t speak like that around kids. They repeat things. It’s going to take me months to undo what _you_ just did.” Seokjin’s composure started to slip.

“Yeah well at least I didn’t leave him on the doorstep like his dad did.”

That statement felt like a slap to Seokjin’s face. It was true, but that didn’t mean it stung any less. It only highlighted to whom her anger should be directed. But Hyosang wasn’t in her living room insulting her.

“Get out of my apartment. Now.”

Yoongi glared. Previously Seokjin had thought that all of Yoongi’s intimidation came from her smoky eyed make up. Right now, Seokjin learned that she was wrong, that even when bare faced Yoongi’s eyes were set to kill.

But so were Seokjin’s. As a mom she had perfected the art form.

Yoongi was a worthy contender. She kept the glare as she stormed out of the apartment, she slammed the door on her way out.

Seokjin’s stance untensed. Her head buzzed, she felt the starts of a migraine form. She needed to release some of her thoughts, fast. She texted Namjoon. She tried not to cry.

 

 

 

 

  
**Seokjin & Namjoon**

“You were too harsh on her,” Namjoon said, his voice took a sympathetic tone. Normally Seokjin appreciated the side of Namjoon that played devil’s advocate, but she was hungover and angry.

“Her language is terrible.” Seokjin said. She twisted the giant coffee mug in her hands. She sat across from Namjoon, at her kitchen table. He took a cab over after his early morning lecture. Seokjin continued to speak, “You should have heard what she said in front of Taehyung.”

“Well damn,” Taehyung said, in an accent that sounded too similar to Yoongi’s native Daegu. Namjoon looked down at Taehyung, who sat in his lap, with a confused look on his face. Taehyung smiled. He took another bite from his chocolate filled crescent. Seokjin glared.

“Okay, her language is awful,” Namjoon agreed, “But she was there. If she wasn’t there Taehyung would have slept in the hall all night.”

There. There was the cause of all her problems. Seokjin pulled on the sweater sleeves of her large soft pink hoodie. “I have no missed calls from Hyosang. Not even a text message. He didn’t even try to tell me that Taehyung was stuck outside.”

She took a deep breath. She felt her eyes start to water. She covered her face with her hands, causing her voice to muffle when she spoke, “I can’t believe Hyosang did that.”

“He’s a deadbeat,” Namjoon spoke softly, “You know that.”

“I know, but no one should be that bad,” Seokjin was crying. She couldn’t stop, “Why can’t he try? Is that too much to ask.”

Taehyung slid off of Namjoon’s lap and walked over to his mom. He pulled on her sweater sleeve. She lifted him onto her lap. He was crying too. She ruffled up his hair. “I’m sorry Taehyungie.”

He wrapped his thin little arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder. She stood up and paced around the living room. She tried to calm him down.

“I only had two text messages on my phone. One from you and one from Hoseok, both asking if I got home safely. My boss cares more than my son’s dad.”

“Hoseok’s a good guy,” Namjoon said.

Taehyung had stopped crying. Just the occasional sniffle. Seokjin smoothed down his hair. “Yeah, he is,” she agreed. She smiled softly, then pulled a frown. “Yoongi is his best friend. Do you think I’m going to get fired?”

“Yoongi may be a bitch but I doubt she’d get you fired,” Namjoon said. He stood up and followed Seokjin to the bedroom. Seokjin laid Taehyung down on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

“No, but she’ll tell him I’m a single mom,” Seokjin said, her voice small. She watched Taehyung’s chest rise and fall with each sleepy breath.

“He isn’t the kind of guy to fire someone for their personal life,” Namjoon said. He patted Seokjin on the back in reassurance. “He might give you better hours.”

“Why?” Seokjin asked.

“Because you’re a mom, and you need to spend time with your kid,” Namjoon explained.

Seokjin smiled again. She brushed Taehyung’s hair out of his eyes.

They left the room and slowly closed the door, as to not wake Taehyung up. Seokjin sighed. Thinking of Hyosang exhausted her. “How have you been? I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“I see you at work,” Namjoon retaliated.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count,” Seokjin said. She sat on one end of the couch, Namjoon sat on the other. “I’m too busy serving tables and you’re breaking dishes.”

“I only broke 4.”

“That’s 4 more than I have,” Seokjin said with a laugh, “Even Jimin the busboy hasn’t broken as many as you.”

Namjoon pulled on his bleach white bangs. His long legs crossed at the ankle. “Speaking of Jimin…”

He looked up at Seokjin. She had a big grin on her face. He looked away. “Never mind,” he huffed.

“Are you sure?” Seokjin said, trying not to laugh, “I know he’s single.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Namjoon played with his bangs again.

“Was it the red converse?” Seokjin asked.

Namjoon hit her with a pillow.

Seokjin laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Namjoon & Jungkook**

Jungkook hosed down the dirty dishes in the sink.

Taehyung sat on the counter, a carton of goldfish crackers sat next to him. He dug his hand as deep into the box as it could go, and pulled out a handful, a few spilling out with his arm.

Jungkook started placing the dishes in the sink on the drying rack. She stared at Taehyung. Taehyung stared back.

“What are you looking at?” she asked.

“Are you a cow?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook glared. “Excuse me.”

Taehyung swallowed the goldfish crackers. “We learned about farms in school today. The king cow has a ring in its nose.”

Jungkook smirked.

“Are you the king cow?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook scoffed, “I wish.” Jungkook wiped her hands with a wash cloth. Hoseok walked into the kitchen at that moment. Jungkook gestured to him, “If anyone is the king cow it’s him.”

“What am I?” Hoseok asked.

“The King Cow!” Taehyung said, with a big boxed shape smile.

Hoseok looked at Taehyung on the counter. Hoseok put down the tray he was carrying on the counter next to Taehyung. He lifted Taehyung off the counter, looked him in the eyes, and said “Yes I am, and king cow says no baby cows on the table.”

He placed Taehyung on the ground. Taehyung laughed. Hoseok ran his hands through Taehyung’s hair. Taehyung held out the goldfish carton to Hoseok. Hoseok took a handful.

“I thought Seokjin wasn’t working today,” Hoseok said.

“She isn’t, she’s at cosmetology school,” Jungkook answered. She made a face at the tray full of dirty dishes that Hoseok placed in her sink.

“Then why is Taehyung here?” Hoseok asked.

Namjoon walked in at that moment. He had a tray full of dirty glasses.

Jungkook gestured at Namjoon, “He agreed to babysit. But he forgot he was working.”

“Namjoon, we can’t have a kid back here,” Hoseok said with a sigh.

“I know it’s just,” Namjoon tray started to wobble in his hands. Hoseok pulled Taehyung back, in case of shattered glass. But at that moment Jimin walked in from the locker room and took the wobbly tray from Namjoon’s hands.

“It’s just what?” Jimin asked.

Namjoon blinked out of amazement. He continued, “It’s just, he has nowhere else. Seokjin can’t trust his dad to watch him. Not after last time.”

Jimin placed the dirty dishes in Jungkook’s sink. Jungkook glared at him. Jimin smiled.

Hoseok sighed. “Okay, but we can’t have him back here, that’s a health hazard. I’m going to take him to the manager’s office. Jungkook, when I leave can you lock up?” He lifted Taehyung in his arms.

“Why does she get to lock up?” Namjoon asked.

“She’s been working here the longest,” Hoseok answered as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Yeah but she’s the youngest,” Namjoon mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it. She’ll be fine,” Jimin said. He picked up an empty tray, and walked out to pick up more dishes. Namjoon watched Jimin as he walked out.

Jungkook laughed. “Could you be any more obvious?”

“I could be you when you whistle at Yoongi,” Namjoon said back.

Jungkook scoffed. “That’s different. We’re together.”

Namjoon blinked. Jungkook tapped the hickey on her neck. Namjoon’s eyes widened, “How did I miss that?”

“Because you’re always thinking about your college classes or your job. You’re too wrapped up in your own world.”

“I pay attention to others.”

“Like what?”

“Jimin wears red converse every day.”

“Nothing Jimin related.”

“Hoseok lost weight.”

“Hoseok takes cares of everyone except himself. Yoongi worries, but she doesn’t know how to talk to him,” Jungkook stilled as she washed the dishes. She remembered Yoongi last night, when she stared up at the ceiling all night because she couldn’t sleep, because she couldn’t stop thinking about her best friend. “Yoongi worries about him…”

Namjoon patted her shoulder. Jungkook looked at him. “Healing through light physical contact?”

Jungkook laughed, “You’re an only child aren’t you?”

“And you’re young enough to go back to high school.”

Jungkook’s voice caught in her throat.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m not telling you to, I’m just saying that it’s an option.”

Jungkook turned away, she started scrubbing the soapy dishes.

“I’m bad at math,” Jungkook said.

“I could help you.”

“You don’t have time for yourself.”

“I could make time for you.”

“You should make time for Jimin instead,” Jungkook said with a smirk.

Namjoon sighed.

“You should ask him out, he’s cute,” Jungkook said.

“Nah, he likes Hoseok,” Namjoon pulled at his bangs.

“Everyone likes Hoseok,” Jungkook began rinsing the dishes. “Besides you’re better than Hoseok.”

Namjoon perked up at that. “I am?”

“Yeah, you don’t nag,” Jungkook said, “Hoseok gives me the high school speech once a week.”

Jungkook’s back arched when she stood. Her sleeves were just long enough to cover the tattoo on her arm. She didn’t seem tense, she seemed comfortable, at least she appeared that way to Namjoon.

Namjoon smiled lightly.

“I promise not to give you the high school speech,” he said.

“Good,” Jungkook said, small smirk playing at her lips.

“Have you gone on break yet?”

“No, why?”

“It’s slow inside. Can I bum a cigarette off you?”

Jungkook turned off the tap. She took off her apron, “Sure any excuse to get out of work.”

Namjoon had tables to serve. Jungkook had dishes to wash. They sat on the back steps of the diner, and smoked. They both felt more at home in the diner, just a little more.

 

 

 

 

**Jungkook & Seokjin**

Seokjin’s class was in the morning on Thursdays, so she worked the afternoon shift.

Of course this afternoon, Hyosang had bailed last minute.

Seokjin carried a sleepy Taehyung in her arms. She did her best to pull up his hoodie and shield him from the cold. It had been drizzling on and off for the past week. Nothing hard enough to cause traffic problems, but enough to make a mother worry about her five year old son catching the flu. His teacher had sent a text warning that virus had spread to ten of his classmates. Seokjin didn’t want Taehyung to be next.

The diner was empty. The lights were on, the sign was switched to open, but the diner was empty.

“Hello,” Seokjin called out.

No response.

Seokjin walked to the back office. She turned the knob but was stopped before she could open the door. Jungkook grabbed Seokjin’s wrist. Jungkook’s face flushed, her eyes widened, and panic was set in her brows.

“Don’t go in there,” she said.

“Is Hoseok there? I wanted to ask if Taehyung could play in the office,” Seokjin explained. Taehyung was still in a deep sleep on her shoulder.

“He’s not here yet. He’ll be back in an hour,” Jungkook said.

She was suddenly aware that her hand was still on Seokjin’s wrist. She pulled back. She pulled at the end of her long shirt sleeve, the winter version of their diner shirts.

“Maybe Taehyung could sleep in one of the back tables for now?” Jungkook suggested.

Seokjin agreed.

They found an old blanket in the locker room. Seokjin laid down her jacket on top of it, just in case, before she gently placed Taehyung on it. He curled into the booth.

He was tired from a long day of coloring sheets, learning the alphabet, and running after his classmates.

 “Why can’t I go in the back office?” Seokjin gave a soft expression.

Jungkook bit her lip.

Seokjin tilted her head to the side.

Jungkook stared down at her hands. “Hoseok gave me the key to the office one day so that I could lock up after you took Taehyung home. He never asked for it back.”

“So..” Seokjin said.

“So,” Jungkook took a deep breath, “So I let Jimin sleep there for the past two weeks.”

Seokjin sat upright. Jungkook still couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“You mean Jimin is homeless?” Seokjin asked.

Jungkook nodded.

“What happened to his apartment?”

“The landlord found out that Jimin moved, and had been giving his roommate the rent money. The landlord said he’d let it go, if Jimin moved in legally. Jimin didn’t want to fill out the application since it asks for security numbers.”

Seokjin’s shoulder slumped. She had met Jimin’s roommate, Jongup, before. Good guy, nice face, big smile.

“Why can’t Jimin move in with you?”

“It’s a studio apartment, there’s barely enough room for Yoongi and I,” Jungkook said. She twisted her hands, “at least that’s what Jimin said when we offered.”

“How sweet, Jimin didn’t want to be sexiled,” Seokjin said.

Jungkook smirked.

Seokjin smiled up at her.

Jungkook’s smile fell. She looked back down at her hands. “I feel guilty. I was the one who convinced him to move up here from Busan.”

“Were you two classmates?” Seokjin asked.

“We went to the same middle school, but my grades weren’t good enough to get into his high school,” Jungkook said. She chuckled lightly, then frowned again. “He was the only one I kept in touch with when I ran away.”

Seokjin wanted to ask more questions, but prior experience convinced her otherwise. She had only been working at the diner for two months longer than Jungkook, yet Seokjin still knew next to nothing about the young girl. And most of the information had been heard secondhand from Hoseok. Yoongi never said anything, even before their fight, she respected her girlfriend’s privacy.

Seokjin waited for Jungkook to speak again, but after a long pause she sighed in defeat. Jungkook was done sharing for the day.

Seokjin spoke carefully, “So his stuff is in there right now?”

Jungkook nodded.

Seokjin ran a hand through her hair.

“Please don’t tell Hoseok. He’s a good guy but he’s still the assistant manager. He would get in trouble if they knew that he knew.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Jungkook released the breath she had been holding. Her hand went to her face. When did she start crying?

Seokjin stood up. Even in the winter she wore heels, making her just tall enough for Jungkook to bury her face in Seokjin’s shoulders. Seokjin stroked the back of Jungkook’s head.

“We’ll figure it out,” Seokjin said in what she hoped was a calming tone.

Maybe it was.

Because Jungkook wrapped her arms around Seokjin’s waist and cried her heart out.

Or maybe this was more than just Jimin.

Maybe it was also Yoongi staying up late for her night high school classes, and she’ll say she wished she had finished when she was still a teenager. Maybe it’s Hoseok reading cram books between work shifts so that he can pass his college entrance exams. Maybe it’s Namjoon staying late at the labs on campus, or even Seokjin taking cosmetology classes. Everyone was working hard to better their lives.

And what was Jungkook doing?

She was a dishwasher.

Living with her girlfriend.

Relying on leftovers from the dinner rush.

Who couldn’t ask her parents for shit since she ran away.

Maybe she just needed unconditional love and a shoulder to cry on.

Whatever it was, Seokjin had given it to her.

Hoseok walked into the diner at that moment. Nose red. Beanie pulled all the way down.

He looked as if he would walk toward the girls. But Seokjin gave him a look that said stay away.

Hoseok listened. He walked to the back kitchen.

And Seokjin stroked Jungkook’s hair again.

 

 

 

 

**Seokjin & Jimin**

Jimin shifted his duffel bag full of clothes onto the other shoulder. In his backpack was all his shoes and toiletries. He balanced the box on his hands.

Jimin pressed the buzzer on the building and spoke into the call box, “Hello, Seokjin?”

Her sweet voice was slightly distorted, “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Jimin stood there, tried to balance the box carefully. Seokjin could have at least opened the main gate, so Jimin could hide from the wind in the hallway. His winter jacket was in the duffel bag. But he didn’t want to set the box down, the rain from last night still clung to the concrete.

The main door opened up, startling Jimin and almost causing him to fall.

Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s arm to steady him.

“Careful there, we can’t have our best busboy broken,” Yoongi said. Yoongi’s mouth was covered in a long red scarf, but Jimin could imagine the teasing smirk.

“Hoseok could hire another busboy,” Jimin said.

“None as good as you,” Yoongi said, “I saw you catch the glass Namjoon dropped yesterday. That was impressive.”

“Namjoon is a clutz, he needs someone trailing him,”

“Of course you’d be the one,” Yoongi sounded more smug than Jimin felt was needed.

His cheeks heated up, from the wind of course, and responded, “Well we’re always on the same shift.”

Yoongi’s eyes curved, she really was smiling. She was about to speak again, but at that moment Seokjin appeared at the main gate.

“Jimin,” she said with a smile, and then in a smaller voice she said, “Yoongi, hello.”

Yoongi nodded, “Seokjin.”

A pause.

Jimin shifted the box in his hands.

Yoongi stepped down the stairs, “Bye, Jimin. Seokjin.”

Yoongi adjusted her red beanie, her blonde hair streamed down her back, and walked off. Jimin watched her leave.

Seokjin lifted the box from Jimin’s hands, breaking him out of his trance.

“Come on, the elevator is broken so we’ll have to use the stairs,” Seokjin’s tone was soft, as if she were distracted.

Seokjin’s apartment was spotless, of course it was. The living room was organized, except for Taehyung’s lego corner, the coffee table was clear. Jimin’s haw hung in awe.

“Hoseok does the same thing,” Jimin said when he found words.

“What does he do?” Seokjin asked, as she placed the box on the coffee table.

“Alphabetize his dvds,” Jimin stared at the shelves, “He practically has a heart attack when things aren’t organized.”

“That’s right, you lived with him,” Seokjin said.

“Only for like a week.” In the week Jimin stayed in Hoseok’s room when he was in the apartment, or made his way to Yoongi and Jungkook’s studio apartment. “His roommates were assholes.”

Jimin remembered the leer that Donghyuk gave him when he found one of Jimin’s sports bras in the laundry. Jimin shuddered.

“Hey, watch your language or I’ll kick you out,” Seokjin said. She glared at him, the same glare she used when Taehyung called Namjoon “a butthead.”

Jimin bit back a laugh, “I’ll watch my words.”

She smiled, good enough for her.

Seokjin gave Jimin a brief tour of the apartment. One living room, a decent sized kitchen, a bathroom with a small shower, her and Taehyung’s bedroom. She lingered outside of the other door.

“Taehyung barricaded himself in there,” she said, her tone apologetic.

Seokjin tried opening the door, she shoved hard. At the opening of the door was a mountain of clothing. Then a wall of ninja turtle toys pointed at the entrance. Then a frowning Taehyung with his fireman helmet on. He glared. “Get out!”    

Seokjin sighed, “Taehyungie, we talked about this.”

Jimin frowned at that. Taehyung would always hug him at the diner.

“No, Jiminie can’t live here. This is daddy’s room!”

Ah. There it was. The root of the problem.

Jimin watched as Seokjin took a deep breath. Her eyes were wet, but she kept it all in. She spoke slowly, like one would speak to a wild animal, “Taehyungie, daddy moved out a long time ago.”

Taehyung crossed his arms, “You’re wrong. He promised he’d come back!”

Jimin closed the door to the bedroom. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He scrolled through his phone. He hadn’t had a chance to ask Seokjin for the wifi password but he wasn’t going to ask now. Not when he could hear Taehyung’s shrill cries.

Jimin became engrossed in an article on his newsfeed. He didn’t even notice it had gone silent. Not until he heard Seokjin cough. He jumped at the sound.

Standing in front of him was Taehyung. He held the firefighters hat in his hands. He couldn’t meet Jimin’s gaze. He looked down at the floor as he spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Jimin looked up at Seokjin, she had wet streaks on her cheeks, then down at Taehyung. “It’s okay, I forgive you.”

He opened his arms for a hug, but Taehyung didn’t step forward. He only twisted the helmet in his hand. Jimin put his arms down. He reached out and patted Taehyung’s arm. Taehyung ran off, to his and Seokjin’s room.

Seokjin sighed.

She took a deep breath.

She spoke, “I’ll help you unpack.”

“I’d be more comfortable doing it myself,” Jimin spoke. He scratched behind his head. “Sorry.”

Seokjin gave a soft smile and said “Don’t be.” She ran her fingers through his bangs. “Let me know your boundaries. You’ll have to be patient with Taehyung, he’s smart but he needs time to adjust.”

Jimin nodded.

His room was small, but it was his. For the first time since he moved to Seoul he had his own room.

Jimin opened up his duffel bag and started pulling out his clothes. He found his only button up shirt in the middle of it. He opened the closet. He didn’t find hangers, but he found a stack of gundam figure boxes.

Jimin walked into the living room, where Seokjin and Taehyung were making a barn out of legos, with one of the gundam model boxes in his hands.

“Seokjin why do you have these?” Jimin asked.

Seokjin’s eyes went to the box, then back to Jimin’s face. She gave a sheepish smile.

“Namjoon gave them all to Taehyung,” she explained.

“Why?” Jimin asked.

“The first time Namjoon felt he really bonded with Taehyung was when they completed a puzzle together,” Seokjin explained, “He got so excited, and I was happy because my best friend loved my son.”

Taehyung dug into his toy chest. He pulled out the puzzle box with a smile on his face, “We did this one!” It was a 15 piece dinosaur puzzle.

“The next time he came over he brought the first gundam model, because, in his words, _this is slightly harder than a puzzle_ ,” Seokjin said with a sigh. “Taehyung and I tried building it.”

“Where is it?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung pointed at the trash bag, “Mommy threw it out.”

“It was too hard, and there were too many tiny pieces,” Seokjin defended herself. Taehyung laughed. Seokjin groaned, “We couldn’t do it, we tried for weeks.”

Jimin giggled, “Why didn’t you tell Namjoon?”

Seokjin sighed. “I didn’t have the heart.”

Taehyung giggled.

Seokjin started cooking dinner while Jimin unpacked.

Jimin finished quickly, he didn’t have much, most it was still in Busan where he never planned to return, and then joined Taehyung in the living room. Taehyung had Mikey and Jimin fought with Raf.

There was a knock on the door. Then it opened on its own. Namjoon walked in, of course he had his own key, with his hands hidden behind his back.

“Taehyungie, I got you something,” Namjoon said with a full smile. This smile Jimin had never seen before, one with dimples and eyes shaped like crescents. It made Jimin realize that Namjoon’s regular smile was his waiter smile, and he was a great actor when it came to his job.

Taehyung smiled.

Namjoon pulled out a gundam model.

Taehyung’s face stretched into a full box shaped smile. He took the box from Namjoon’s hands and said, “Thanks Namjoonie!”

But when he turned around, Jimin saw his smile fall. Taehyung was a good actor as well.

Jimin snickered to himself.

Namjoon jumped at the sound. “Jimin, what are you doing here?”

“I just moved in,” Jimin answered.

“Oh,” Namjoon said, his eyes searched for Seokjin in the kitchen, “Really?”

Seokjin’s smile was too sinister. She answered, “Really.”

Jimin could only see Namjoon’s back so all he saw was Namjoon’s arms wave erratically. But whatever expression he made only caused Seokjin’s smile to grow more and more sinister.

Seokjin announced that dinner was ready. Taehyung ran from his and his mom’s shared room and sat down next to her.

Jimin sat down in the chair across Taehyung. Only the chair next to Jimin was open. 

Jimin scooped rice on to his plate. Seokjin kept her sinister smile on Namjoon. She asked him, “Aren’t you going to sit down?”

Jimin turned to Namjoon. He stared at Seokjin, his face was red. He pulled his chair and sat down, and mumbled, “Fine,” under his breath.

Seokjin smiled in triumph, and helped Taehyung get japchae on his plate.

Namjoon glared at Seokjin. Jimin hit Namjoon with his shoulder. Namjoon turned to him. Jimin handed Namjoon the rice. Namjoon’s face softened. “Thanks,” he said as he took the bowl.

“No problem,” Jimin said with a smile. A chubby cheeked soft smile.

Namjoon scooped the rice with a smile. Jimin scooped from the hotpot with a smile.

Seokjin watched them both.

 

 

 

 

**Jimin & Namjoon**

Taehyung’s ears stuck out from under his beanie.

Jimin pulled the hat down, to cover Taehyung’s ears.

Taehyung looked up.

Jimin looked at Taehyung’s beanie. It was his dinosaur one. With ridges along the sim, and teeth and eyes on the front face. Jimin smiled when he looked into the cartoon dinosaur eyes.

Taehyung pulled his hat up.

Jimin threw his head back, hit the subway window, and sighed. He whined, “Taehyungie, it’s cold.”

“But my ears are squished,” Taehyung pouted.

“If you don’t cover your ears, they’ll freeze off. Do you want that?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung looked down, his small hands tugged at Jimin’s parka. “No,” he said in a small voice.

Jimin gave a reassuring smile. He pulled Taehyung’s hat all the way down. This time Taehyung didn’t push it back up.

Their stop was the next one.

Jimin held Taehyung’s tiny hand firmly in his and weaved his way through the crowds. They were almost separated 2 times. Once they were on the platform, Jimin picked Taehyung up and carried him out of the train stop.

Taehyung’s nose turned red. He buried his face in Jimin’s neck to hide from the biting wind. Jimin asked Taehyung to recite the alphabet, an attempt at distracting him. And when Taehyung finished the alphabet, Jimin asked him to recite all the numbers.

He reached 33 by the time they walked through the front doors of the diner.

Seokjin had been putting a new tape in the register, but she dropped it when she saw them enter. She called out, “My Taehyungie.”

Jimin transferred Taehyung from his arms to hers. Taehyung snuggled up into Seokjin’s grey diner hoodie. She asked, “How are you?”

“Cold,” Taehyung trembled.

Seokjin kissed his forehead. “Do you want to warm up in the kitchen?”

He nodded. She smiled, she mouthed, “Thank you,” to Jimin and walked to the kitchen.

Jimin looked out the window, and saw people with thick coats and their noses buried in their scarves. The thought of going outside again had him shaking, so he sat in one of the corner tables, and scrolled through his phone.

“Oh Jimin, you’re here.”

Jimin looked up, way up. Namjoon was by far the tallest employee. Well, tallest by natural height. Seokjin’s heels made her the tallest overall, but everyone agreed that was cheating.

“Y-yes I am,” Jimin stuttered., “Hyosang bailed at the last minute, so I picked Taehyung up from school.”

“That’s why I didn’t see you on the work schedule,” Namjoon said.

The diner was quiet. Only one table was occupied, the only family brave enough to venture out of their apartment.

Namjoon sat across from Jimin and asked, “Are you doing anything today?”

“I was going to look for a second job,” Jimin answered. To be honest, he didn’t need the money. Seokjin’s parents paid the rent on the apartment, they refused to see her but they weren’t so heartless as to leave her homeless. (A good sign. Jimin was certain that one day Seokjin’s parents would start talking to her again. Jimin’s family hasn’t even tried.) He and Seokjin could easily pay off the utilities bills with their diner salaries, and Seokjin insisted on doing all the grocery shopping and cooking. Jimin felt more like Seokjin’s second child than her roommate.

On the hours Jimin didn’t work, he was very, very bored. He unmade and redid all of Taenyung’s lego sets while the kid was at school. And even assembled all the unopened Gundam models. He arranged them and rearranged them on top of the entertainment center.

“I’m going to campus later,” Namjoon said. He pulled on the strings of his diner hoodie. He didn’t look up when he asked, “Do you want to go with me?”

Jimin felt his chest heat up. “Really?”

“Well yeah,” Namjoon said, he pulled on one of the strings. “I mean we’ve never hung out outside of work before.”

“Well, there was the drinking night when you first started. And then you come to Seokjin’s apartment sometimes,” Jimin counted them off on his fingers.

“I meant just the two of us,” Namjoon corrected.

Jimin’s hand closed. Namjoon was right. They’ve never been alone together. Jimin was suddenly very aware of the fact that Namjoon’s feet were barely brushing his, and that Namjoon was so tall he had to slouch to lean on the table, and that they had never ever been alone together.

Jimin nodded, “Sure. I’ll go with you.”

Namjoon finally looked up. He was smiling. He was smiling with dimples and Jimin couldn’t breathe.

Namjoon’s shift ended within the hour. Jimin waited in the diner booth. He watched as Taehyung traced characters in his workbook.

Hoseok took Taehyung when it was time for Jimin to leave. Hoseok lifted Taehyung as far as his arms could stretch, the kid’s face instantly broke into a smile and he shouted, “Again! Again!”

“Maybe later, monkey,” Hoseok said with a laugh, “Say good bye to Jimin and Namjoon.”

“Bye,” Taehyung said. One arm wrapped around Hoseok’s neck, the other waving. And then, in a voice that sounded too similar to Yoongi’s Daegu accent, said, “Use protection.”

Hoseok laughed so hard he almost dropped Taehyung. Jimin and Namjoon ran out of the diner, both red in the face. They looked at each other, briefly then turned away.

“It’s this way,” Namjoon mumbled.

They didn’t talk at all on the train.

Their first words were said by Namjoon, letting Jimin know that their stop was next.

Jimin asked Namjoon about university.

Namjoon gave one word answers.

Then Jimin asked about the engineering program, causing Namjoon to speak in full sentences.

And when Jimin asked about the labs, the flood gates had opened. Namjoon spoke animatedly about his professor, and the grad students who oversaw everything. And how the lab wasn’t about constant breakthroughs. More like weeks of nothing, then bursts where everything happened.

Jimin understood only some of it, but Namjoon’s smile was infectious.

In no time at all they were in the engineering building.

Namjoon typed in the passcode to get to the lab.

“Joonie is that you?”

“It’s me, I brought one of my coworkers.”

Jimin heard a chair being knocked over and the slam of sneakers against the tiles. Someone appeared from around the desks, eyes wide, smile on his face. His smile fell when his gaze landed on Jimin.

He pouted, “I thought you brought my future girlfriend.”

“For the last time Jackson, I’m not giving you Seokjin’s number,” Namjoon said. He dropped his backpack on one of the tables and dug through the main pocket.

A thin girl in a red flannel and cropped hair leaned on Jackson’s shoulder, “Nah, Namjoon promised he would give me her number first.”

“No one is getting her number.” Namjoon pulled out a usb drive from his backpack. He gestured at Jimin, “Everyone this is Jimin.” Then he turned to Jimin, “Jimin these clowns are Jackson and Jeongyeon. They’re both underclassmen.”

“Have you flirted with Seokjin?” Jackson asked.

Jimin felt small with all of the attention. “She’s pretty… but she’s not really my type…”

Jackson stared at Jimin.

Jimin held his breath.

Jackson groaned, “Is no one at your job your straight?”

Jimin released the breath and smiled.                                                                                                   

“Seokjin is straight,” Namjoon said.

Jeongyeon jumped onto Namjoon’s shoulders. He groaned, but didn’t push her off. In fact, he leaned down so she could securely wrap her arms around his neck. “You said you would ask if she was bi.”

“I did,” Namjoon said absently, his gaze already on the monitor in front of him, “And she isn’t.”

Jeongyeon pouted. She slid off Namjoon’s shoulders and gracefully landed on the ground. Namjoon typed rapidly on the keyboard. Jimin wasn’t sure what do with himself. He eyed some of the machines on the display table.

Jeongyeon wheeled next to him on one of the rolling chairs. “Those are the prototypes, we still got a few kinks to work out.”

Jimin looked over the contraption. It’s appeal was lost on him. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and asked, “What does it do?”

“Well broski, I’m glad you asked,” Jackson leaned against Jimin, he hand to stand on his tiptoes to wrap an arm around Jimin’s shoulders, “For the past year the Professor has putting together a team of his smartest undergraduates to build him a machine that convert polluted water into clean water. He has bribed us with extra course units and publication rights, in exchange we never sleep, never have fun, and don’t visit our families on the weekend.”

Jeongyeon kicked Jackson in the shin. Jackson hunched over. “Don’t be a drama queen. But yeah, this little doohickey does just that. Apparently the project has made great strides since Namjoon joined the team in his freshman year.”

Jimin looked up at Namjoon. He had finished typing and was watching the group around the table. His face flushed under Jimin’s gaze. “It’s nothing. I was the first undergraduate willing to run test after taste way into the night.”

“Aww, our Namjoon is too modest,” Jeongyeon cooed. “He’s going to be the second writer on the paper. That’s how important he is to the lab.”

Namjoon placed over Jeongyeon’s mouth, “That’s enough.”

She licked his palm. He pulled his hand away. She stuck her tongue out at him. He wiped in his hand on her shirt. “Fucking freshman.”

Jimin stared back at the contraption. “Can you explain to me how it works?” He asked.

Namjoon’s face flushed again. Jeongyeon shoved his leg. Jackson snickered, Namjoon glared at the two of them. He coughed. “Yeah. Sure I can explain it to you.”

To Jimin, who never had to take a physics class in high school and who had no higher level education, the mechanics were incomprehensible. But Namjoon explained them so earnestly, and with so much inflexion in his voice that Jimin found himself mesmerized.

They sat next to each other on the train ride from the campus to Jimin’s apartment. Halfway through, Jimin fell asleep on Namjoon’s arm. Namjoon was frozen in fear. Namjoon watched as Jimin’s cheeks puffed with each tired breath.  He considered going past their stop, so that Jimin could sleep more. But he figured Jimin would be more upset than pleased with the gesture.

When they called the correct stop, Namjoon shook Jimin awake. Jimin made a whine of protest that engraved itself into Namjoon’s memory. Namjoon took Jimin’s small hand in his and wove him through the crowds.

Jimin typed in the passcode to the building, and led Namjoon up the stairs. They lingered outside the apartment door. Jimin fiddled with his keys. Namjoon had his hands in hoodie pocket.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Jimin said.

Namjoon gave a tight lipped nod. “Thank you for coming to campus with me.”

“Heh, yeah…”

Silence.

Namjoon took a step backward. “I’ll go first.”

“Cool. Text me when you get home,” Jimin said.

“I don’t have your number,” Namjoon said.

“Oh.” Jimin twisted the key in the keyring. “Then text Seokjin and she’ll text me.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. “I’ll do that.”

He walked down the hall.

JImin unlocked the door. He kicked off his shoes. He took off his jacket and dumped it on the couch. He chewed on his bottom lip.

He ran out the door, without taking the time to put on his socks. He leaned against the staircase. Namjoon was at the second floor.

“Hey!” Jimin shouted.

Namjoon looked up. His eyes widened in surprise.

Jimin felt regret seep into his bones, but he couldn’t stop, not when he was this far already. He took a deep breath and shouted, “Do you want to come up for coffee?”

Namjoon smiled, a fully dimpled smile. He shouted back, “Coffee sounds great!”

 

 

 

 

**Namjoon & Hoseok**

Hoseok elbowed Namjoon. Namjoon glared at him. Hoseok pointed at the cash register. Namjoon looked.

Seokjin was dividing a table’s check.

Yoongi stood to the side. Her hands twisted in her grip. She took a deep breath, released it, then touched Seokjin’s shoulder. Seokjin turned to her, her eyes widened in surprise. Yoongi said something. Seokjin said something in return. Yoongi looked down at her hands and said something else. Seokjin paused then she nodded. Yoongi said one last thing. She patted Seokjin on the shoulder and walked off. Seokjin continued with the cards, but she had a soft smile on her face.

“What happened?” Namjoon asked.

“I told Yoongi to fix the awkwardness between her and Seokjin,” Hoseok said with a smug smile, “I think she just asked Seokjin if she wanted to get drinks after their shifts end.”

“How will that go?”

“Good, hopefully. I don’t like awkwardness in my restaurant.”

Namjoon chuckled, “It’s not your restaurant.”

“Once I get my business degree it will be,” Hoseok said.

He smiled.

Namjoon stared.

Hoseok smiled harder somehow, and raised his eyebrows.

Namjoon stared for a minute, processed what was said, then his jaw fell open. “You passed the university exam?”

“I did.”

“Congratulations, man. You did it!” Namjoon clapped Hoseok on the back.

Hoseok coughed, Namjoon wasn’t aware of how strong he was, and then smiled. His cheeks reddened in praise.

“You’re the hardest working guy I know, you’re going to be top of your class,” Namjoon said.

“I’m not sure,” Hoseok said, “I’m still going to work at this place while I take classes.” Hoseok walked into the kitchen, Namjoon trailed behind him.  “I was thinking of promoting Jimin to a waiter. He’s a good kid, and the regulars love him.”

“He’s a good choice,” Namjoon said. His face giving a fond expression.

Hoseok scoffed, “You’re biased.”

“I’m serious,” Namjoon defended. “Good, now I don’t feel guilty for giving my two week’s notice.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. He looked up at Namjoon. “Why? Would you do that?”

“The professor I work under wants me to take more hours in the lab. He’s going to add me as an editor to his thesis.” Namjoon’s dimples were on display as he spoke. He was practically bouncing, “I will be published as an undergrad. It’s unbelievable!”

Hoseok’s voice cut through Namjoon’s happiness, his tone was solemn, “But, but you won’t be here.”

Namjoon stopped jumping. Hoseok eyes were red. Namjoon sighed, “Hoseok I’m a terrible waiter.”

“But we like you here, you’re a part of our family,” Hoseok said. His hands shook. “You took over Yoongi’s shifts for her night classes. And Jungkook actually talks to you. It took me months to get more than a grunt from her. And your Jimin;s boyfriend. And Seokjin feels safe with you. What will she do without you?”

“I’ll still see her. And she has Jimin,” Namjoon said. He poked Hoseok in the chest. “And she has you.”

Hoseok hated that his face flushed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Namjoon shrugged. “You figure it out. Just know that you’re the first boss she’s had that hasn’t groped her on the job.”

Hoseok chewed on his bottom lip. He leaned against the guardrail. He sighed. Namjoon watched him. He patted Hoseok on the shoulder and said, “I’ll give you two weeks to find a busboy to replace Jimin.”

“Yeah… I’m going to miss you man.”

“We’ll still be friends.”

“I know.”

**Hoseok & Seokjin**

The new busboy was named Lee Chan. He was an enthusiastic high school student with a wide toothed smile. He was always in motion, he constantly ran back to kitchen with a new plate of dirty dishes.

“I can’t keep up with him,” Jungkook whined.

Yoongi stood on her tiptoes to kiss Jungkook’s cheek. “Just do your best, babe.”

Jungkook groaned.

Lee Chan survived his first shift as a busboy without any accidents. And Jimin did an excellent job for his first shift as a waiter. He smiled widely, took down orders, and high fived the small kids. He only mixed up two orders, but he was able to smile his way to forgiveness. All in all today’s shift was a success.

Hoseok offered to clean the whole restaurant by himself, so that everyone could leave early.

“Thanks Hobi!” Yoongi shouted as she dragged her girlfriend out of the restaurant. Jungkook giggled at Yoongi’s enthusiasm.

Chan bowed as he left, “Thanks for the job, boss.”

Jimin and Seokjin sat in the back talking for a few extra moments. Seokjin pressed her palms together in a plea. Jimin laughed. Seokjin said something. Jimin patted Seokjin’s arm. Seokjin hugged Jimin. Jimin put on his jacket, “Bye Hobi!”

Hoseok waved dismissively. He started stacking chairs on table.

He heard the sound of chairs scraping across the ground. He turned around. Seokjin was doing the same.

“I said I’d clean up by myself,” Hoseok said.

“You did,” Seokjin said. She picked up another chair and turned it over. “And I chose to ignore it.”

Seokjin’s cheeks were tinged red from the cold. She wore a long sleeve grey workshirt. Her regular heels were replaced with practical boots for the commute home through icy roads. Her long hair cascaded down her back. Hoseok noticed all of this. Seokjin caught his stare. She gave him a smile, a soft smile that took his breath away.

He coughed into his hand. He mumbled, “I guess, if you want.”

They finished stacking the chairs in silence. Then Hoseok swept the floor as Seokjin wiped down the windows.

Hoseok put the cleaning stuff away. “Thanks for staying.”

“It’s what I do on a normal night,” she said with a shrug.

Hoseok chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be home with Taehyung?”

“He’s having a sleepover with Jimin at Joonie’s apartment,” Seokjin said. She stepped closer to Hoseok

“Oh,” Hoseok scratched the back of his head, “What are you going to do with your night off?”

“I don’t know,” Seokjin swayed in place, “I was going to watch a movie, eat ice cream, maybe drink boxed wine.” She stepped closer. There were barely an inch apart.

Hoseok was stuck between her and the counter. He hoped she couldn’t hear his heart beating out of his chest. “Sounds fun.”

Seokjin looked directly in his eyes. Dark brown and fathomless, Hoseok could discover whole universes in her eyes. “Do you want to join me?” She asked.

Hoseok looked her over. Her skinny jeans, her winter boots, red hair cascaded down her book, the tint of lip gloss on her lower lip.

Hoseok swallowed. After a too long pause, he asked, “Are you sure? “

“Not anymore,” her voice shook. She looked down at her hands, her long eyelashes fanned across her cheek, Hoseok could count each individual one if he wanted. She spoke in a rush, “I don’t want you to agree if I’m forcing you into it.”

Hoseok cupped the back of her head and brought their mouths together.  He kissed her. He really kissed her. She leaned into him and placed her hands on his hips. He leaned back against the counter and she followed him. It was his first time kissing a girl, he realized that gender didn’t matter when one was in love. Not that he would tell her that, yet. Now he was just content to hear her little moans against his mouth.

Seokjin pulled back. Hoseok tried to chase her. She pressed a finger to his lips. He looked at her. Her face was flushed, her lips were puffy, and she was beautiful.

She breathed. “So, ice cream and wine at my place?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one I spent the most time, and the one where I knew the most about the characters before I started writing. Hoseok is the dad friend in this story because he's the assistant manager.
> 
> Rather than tell a cohesive story, i just decided to peek into the character's lives depending on who they were interacting with. Everyone grows, everyone's life gets better. 
> 
> Taehyung was my favorite character. But Jimin and Namjoon had my favorite romantic storyline <3
> 
> I don't think I'll finish before bingo row before the new year. But I did publish 4 solid stories and wrote 15k words in a week. That's more than I've written in the past year. So, yay, there's that.
> 
> And to any boys who get periods: I'm sorry. It sucks. Please don't wear your favorite underwear that week.


End file.
